


Obvious Pining

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Alex Danvers and Kara Danvers have always orbited one another. Sometimes coming closer, and sometimes swinging away, but always locked in one another’s gravity. Now, Maggie and Winn think that they need to settle...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been around earlier but I've been having a minor war with my laptop today because it refuses to update...

“So,” Winn hummed obnoxiously loudly into Kara’s ear as he placed a cool bottle of beer down in front of the younger woman on the table, “when are you going to make your move?”

“My move?” Kara’s eyes flickered sideways, away from the smooth curve of Alexandra Danvers’s jawline, to meet Winn’s amused gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t,” Winn chuckled as he dropped into the seat at Kara’s side, “because you’re totally oblivious to the way that you’ve been staring at her slack-jawed and drooling for the last, hmm, half an hour? Give or take.”

Kara’s hand jerked up to wipe her chin of non-existent drool, and narrowed her eyes as Winn’s smile morphed into a gleeful smirk. “Not cool,” the blonde-haired woman muttered before she turned away from Winn to let her eyes slide back to the sight of Alex Danvers bent over the pool table, the cue held expertly in her hands, as she lined up her next shot. “I’m not _mooning_ over Alex.”

“Tell that to your face Supergirl.” Winn laughed as he reached out to wrap his arm around Kara’s neck to pull the woman into an affectionate side-hug, “because it really seems to think that you are.”

~

“Who’s that over with Kara anyway?” Detective Maggie Sawyer asked with a tilt of her head and a nod of her chin over to where Kara sat at a small table in the middle of the bar.

“Winn.” Alex answered with a grunt as she adjusted her hold on the pool cue to line up her next shot. “We work together.”

“Aha.” Maggie nodded her head slowly before she let her eyes focus back on Kara and Winn. The dark-haired Detective watched as Winn looped his arm around Kara’s shoulders and leaned in to murmur into the blonde-haired woman’s ear. Maggie’s eyebrow hitched at the sight of Kara’s cheeks flushing bright pink before she shoved Winn with her elbow. “And is that awkward?”

“Awkward?” Alex’s cue slipped forward and struck a ball by mistake to send it careening around the table haphazardly. “Bugger.”

“Damn,” Maggie chuckled, “that’s a poor shot.”

“Laugh it up.” Alex grumbled as she stepped away from the table to give Maggie room. “Anyway, why would it be awkward?”

“Well,” Maggie shrugged her shoulders dismissively, “it’s just that I’ve always found it awkward to work with someone that’s got what I want.”

Alex blinked in surprise, before she swung her head around to glance at Kara and Winn. The DEO agent watched the way that Kara ducked her head and shoved Winn half-heartedly before clasping the neck of her beer bottle in her hands. Alex’s eyes followed the way that Kara’s lips moulded around the bottle top as she tipped it up to let the beer slide out of the bottle and into her mouth. “I don’t,” Alex stammered, her mouth suddenly dry and her eyes locked on the movement of Kara’s throat, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Uhuh.” Maggie deadpanned in reply. “I wasn’t born yesterday Danvers. I know when a woman wants in another woman’s pants, and you definitely want in Supergirl’s pants.”

“Supergirl doesn’t wear pants…” Alex mumbled half under her breath. “Besides, I’m not jealous of Winn, they’re just friends.”

“That doesn’t change the facts Danvers.” Maggie answered with a shrug of her shoulders before she bent back over the pool table. “You want Kara. So, why don’t you get off your ass and do something about it?”

~

“Do you think they’re together?” Kara asked as she swallowed another mouthful of beer. She felt the cold beer slide down her throat and settle in the pit of her stomach as a useful but heavy weight. The alcohol would be absorbed into her bloodstream, but not in anywhere near high enough quantities to affect her Kryptonian constitution.

“Alex and Maggie?” Winn queried with a frown. “You’re kidding me?”

“No?” Kara replied as she turned her head back toward Winn.

“They’re not together.” Winn chuckled. “Considering you’re Kryptonian and you can literally see all parts of the light spectrum you can be really blind sometimes.”

“I…” Kara pursed her lips, her mouth threatening to form a pout, and she crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re being mean.”

“Nope,” Winn shook his head, “just truthful. You really don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?” Kara exclaimed with a groan. “You’re not making any sense.”

“Alex is in love with you.” Winn explained with a shake of his head. “Like, head over heels, over the moon, and shitting rainbows in love with you.”

Kara blinked, swallowed, and sat back in her chair. “Oh.”

~

“Why don’t I what now?” Alex asked sharply as she narrowed her eyes warningly at Maggie.

“Get off your ass and go get your girl.” Maggie said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she continued to sink balls on the table. “Don’t even think about denying it Danvers, I know what Kara does to you, anyone with eyes and a brain can see it.”

“I…” Alex swallowed hard. “What do I do?”

“What do you do?” Maggie lifted an eyebrow and shook her head. “Just ask her out on a date. Keep it simple. Be yourself.”

“A date… right, yes, I can do that.” Alex swallowed, nodded her head, and then handed her pool cue to Maggie. “If this goes well, I won’t be back, if it goes badly then you owe me shots.”

“It won’t go badly.” Maggie reassured Alex with a smile and a squeeze of the woman’s bicep. “Go get her tiger.”

~

“She’s coming over.” Winn murmured out of the corner of his mouth. “Snap out of it.”

It took Alex three seconds to cross the distance between the pool table and Kara before she came to a stop in front of the young woman. “Hey,” Alex breathed out softly—her voice nervous but soft.

“Hi.” Kara replied with a soft breathless smile.

“I’m just going to get another beer…” Winn muttered to himself before sliding off his chair and away from the table to leave Alex and Kara alone.

“I’m just going to say this, because if I don’t get it out then I’m never going to work up the nerve to do it again.” Alex said quickly, her words almost stumbling over one another in their rush to escape her mouth. “Do you want to go on a date. With me. Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Kara’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “I…” Kara stammered before jerking her head forward in a sharp nod. “Yes!”

“Yes?” Alex blinked, her lips flickering up into a smile, and her eyes met Kara’s gaze.

“Yes.” Kara nodded before sliding off her chair to stand in front of Alex. “Yes Alex.”

Alex’s eyes flicked back and forth between Kara’s eyes and her mouth. “Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Kara smiled, softly and tentatively, and reached up to loop her arms around the older woman’s shoulders. “Yes.” She murmured before she leaned in to press her lips to Alex’s mouth. The kiss was soft, slow, and settled. It flowed back and forth between the two women as mouth moved to brush lips across one another. Alex’s arms shifted to wrap around Kara’s waist to pull the younger woman into her body as she lost herself in the taste of Kara’s mouth.

~

“Our jobs are done.” Winn grinned before reaching out to clink his beer bottle against Maggie’s shot glass.

“Finally,” Maggie replied with a smirk after she tossed back a shot, “now, as I’m pretty sure I’ve lost my competition for the night IT-boy, want to play some pool?”


End file.
